Merchandise
Oltre ai giocattoli, la Hasbro produce e licenzia un vario assortimento di prodotti a marchio My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica. Quella che segue è una lista in costante aggiornamento. Abbigliamento Vendita al dettaglio ed online La catena di moda Hot Topic ha iniziato a vendere magliette a tema FiM a metà 2011, con Applejack, Pinkie Pie, e Twilight Sparkle sul lato anteriore. La catena di vendita al dettaglio Asda vende prodotti con licenza MLP merchandise sul suo negozio online. Zazzle ha iniziato a vendere merce con licenza MLP e FiM nel Novembre 2011. 80sTees.com vende a sua volta magliette con licenza. FashionPlaytes.com ha iniziato a vendere magliette con licenza il 3 Aprile 2012. WeLoveFine Il negozio online WeLoveFine.com ha iniziato a vendere magliette a licenza FiM con disegni creati dai fan a metà 2011. Molti dei disegni stampati sui suoi prodotti di My Little Pony sono stati creati dai fan e con licenza esclusiva della Hasbro. Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "I Heart Derpy" (da donna, azzurro cielo) raffigurante Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "I Heart Derpy" (da uomo, verde) raffigurante Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Have A Derpy Day" (da uomo, Blu reale) royal) raffigurante Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Pinkie Pie does what she wants.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Pinkie Pie Dont Care" (da donna) raffigurante Pinkie Pie Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Daft Pon3" (da uomo, nera) raffigurante DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "DJ PON-3 Sparkle PAPERCRAFT" (da uomo, rossa) raffigurante DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Future Pon" (da uomo, nera) raffigurante DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Somepony Special" shirt (da uomo, viola) raffigurante Cheerilee Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Trixie Nouveau" (da uomo, viola) raffigurante Trixie e ursæ Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "DJ Pon3 Vinyl" (da uomo, viola) raffigurante DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg|WeLoveFine.com, maglietta "Graffiti PON-3" (da uomo, viola) raffigurante DJ Pon-3 Hot topic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic shirt.jpg|Hot Topic, maglietta raffigurante Applejack, Pinkie Pie, e Twilight Sparkle Hot Topic MLP FIM bracelet.jpg|Hot Topic, cintura di sicurezza esclusiva My Little Pony My little pony George glitter shirt.png|maglietta My Little Pony con brillantini raffigurante Pinkie Pie My little pony George shirt.png|top My Little Pony raffigurante Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle dress.jpg Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg Stampe Calendari Sono stati rilasciati molti calendari. Un calendario dell'Avvento è disponibile su Amazon Germany. E' diventato disponibile subito prima delle feste invernali del 2011. File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg|Questa è la parte anteriore non aperta del calendario dell'Avvento File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg|Questo è il retro del calendario dell'Avvento Europeo File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z..jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Carte Un mazzo di sei carte con i sei pony principali è incluso nella Collector's Box di My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica . Carte da collezione Le carte da collezione accompagnano ognuna delle mini-figure da tutte e cinque le ondate di "Mystery Pack" e il set esclusivo di Pony da collezione della Toys "R" Us, per un totale di 132 carte divise in cinque set da 24 ed un set da 12. Ci sono quattro differenti versioni di linguaggio dei set di carte da collezione (anche se nessuna versione comprende tutti i set): versioni in 12 linguaggi europei (delle ondate di mystery pack 1, 2, e 3); versioni in 13 linguaggi europei (delle ondate di mystery pack 4 e 5); versioni in solo inglese (delle ondate di mystery pack 1, 3, e 4, ed il set da collezione dei Pony); e versioni in solo italiano (delle ondate di mystery pack 3 da Gedis Edicola). Mystery packs cards fluttershy Hasbro lily blossom merchandise Minty official pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity scan sugar grape toys twilight sparkle.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, faccia anteriore delle carte 1-9 di 24: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, e Minty Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 1.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, retro delle carte 1-9 di 24: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, e Minty Mystery packs bumblesweet cards cherry spices fizzypop Flower Wishes Hasbro Lemon Hearts merchandise official pepperdance roseluck scan Sweetie Blue sweetie swirl toys.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, faccia anteriore delle carte 10-18 di 24: Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, e Sweetie Swirl Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, retro delle carte 10-18 di 24: Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, e Sweetie Swirl Mystery packs cards firecracker burst Hasbro Lucky swirl merchandise official pinkie pie rainbow dash scan sweetcream scoops toys twilight sparkle.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, faccia frontale delle carte 19-24 di 24: Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie (edizione speciale), Twilight Sparkle (edizione speciale), e Rainbow Dash (edizione speciale) Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 3.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 1, retro delle carte 19-24 di 24: Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie (edizione speciale), Twilight Sparkle (edizione speciale), e Rainbow Dash (edizione speciale) 12 Figure Set.jpg|Set di collezione Pony US, faccia frontale delle carte 1-12 di 12: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Coconut Cream, Sweetsong, Skywishes, Gardenia Glow, Beachberry e Peachy Pie Golden Harvest.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 8 di 24: Golden Harvest Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 10 di 24: Sea Swirl Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 11 di 24: Big Macintosh Berryshine.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 16 di 24: Berryshine Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 17 di 24: Meadow Song Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 22 di 24: Heartstrings Noteworthy.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 3, carta 23 di 24: Noteworthy Mystery pack 4 Applejack.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 1 di 24: Applejack Mystery pack 4 Fluttershy.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 2 di 24: Fluttershy Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 3 di 24: Lulamoon Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 4 di 24: Crimson Gala Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 5 di 24: Minuette Mystery pack 4 Royal Riff.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 6 di 24: Royal Riff Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 7 di 24: Pinkie Pie Mystery pack 4 Merry May.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 8 di 24: Merry May Mystery pack 4 Electric Sky.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 9 di 24: Electric Sky Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 10 di 24: Chance-A-Lot Mystery pack 4 Berry Green.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 11 di 24: Berry Green Mystery pack 4 Rarity Special Edition.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 12 di 24: Rarity (edizione speciale) Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 13 di 24: Twilight Sparkle Mystery pack 4 Rarity.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 14 di 24: Rarity Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 15 di 24: Sassaflash Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 16 di 24: Peachy Sweet Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sky.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 17 di 24: Twilight Sky Mystery pack 4 Applejack Special Edition.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 18 di 24: Applejack (edizione speciale) Mystery pack 4 Rainbow Dash.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 19 di 24: Rainbow Dash Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 20 di 24: Mosely Orange Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 21 di 24: Amethyst Star Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 22 di 24: Twilight Velvet Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 23 di 24: Shoeshine Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie Special Edition.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 4, carta 24 di 24: Pinkie Pie (edizione speciale) Princess Cadance figure.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 5, carta 2 di 24: Princess Cadence Princess Luna toy.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 5, carta 7 di 24: Princess Luna Sapphire Blind Bag.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 5, carta 8 di 24: Sapphire Shores Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|Mystery pack EU ondata 5, carta 13 di 24: Trixie Lulamoon Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Mystery pack EU ondata 5, carta 24 di 24: Lyra Heartstrings Figurine Enterplay ha realizzato pacchetti di figurine di My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica, che sono state pre-vendute al BronyCon il 30 Giugno 2012 e rilasciate da Hobby Stores l'11 Luglio 2012, pianificate per essere rilasciate da negozi di vendita al dettaglio attraverso gli Stati Uniti ed il Canada il 17 Luglio 2012. Il set contiene un totale di 137 carte: 84 carte da collezione di base che includono personaggi, luoghi e scene dello show, 32 carte da gioco, 12 tatuaggi, sei dei quali sono cutie marks, e 9 cartonati. Ci sono anche quattro "gold box toppers" all'interno della confezione grande, ed un puzzle di Discord di sei parti. Le carte sono state disegnate specificatamente con la demografica brony dei fan più anziani in mente, e il consulente alla scrittura per il set ha detto che i consulenti hanno presentato "almeno una dozzina di cenni diretti al fandom". GoldenHarvest.jpg|Carta da collezione di base N.29 di 84: Golden Harvest e Lyra Heartstrings Libri da colorare Sono stati pubblicati alcuni libri da colorare. coloring_book.jpg|Un libro da colorare con Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy ed Angel sulla copertina. celestia_coloring_book.jpg|Un libro da colorare con Celestia sulla copertina. Eesti-MLP-Raamat.JPG|Libro gioco Estone. MLP Coloring and Activity Pad.jpg A Winter in Equestria Coloring Book.jpg Fumetti IDW Publishing sta pubblicando una serie di libri a fumetti a colori su licenza della Hasbro dai titoli My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony Micro-Series, e My Little Pony Animated con Bobby Curnow come editore e diversi artisti. Il fumetto è fatto in cooperazione col personale della serie e ne condivide la continuità. Oltre alla serie di fumetti, molte strisce a fumetti brevi appaiono in diverse riviste. Riviste L'Amicizia è Magica è nella rivista Sparkle World. Questa rivista non è soltanto per MLP FiM, essa include molti differenti giocattoli per ragazze (Polly Pocket, Littlest Pet Shop, Rainbow Magic, Puppy in my Pocket, Strawberry Shortcake, Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps e Winx Club). Almeno quattro storie sono state pubblicate su questa rivista: Rain, Rain Go Away! (quattro pagine, pubblicata anche sulla rivista Tedesca), The Magic of Friendship (due pagine), Pinkie Pie's Twitchy Tail! (due pagine, basata sull'episodio L'Intuito di Pinkie), e Spooky Slumber Party! (quattro pagine). Una rivista ufficiale di L'Amicizia è Magica è stata pubblicata in alcuni paesi Europei. Fra questi paesi vi è il Regno Unito e la Croazia. Nella rivista vi è una storia di 8 pagine, poster, informazioni generali sui pony, una ricetta culinaria, attività, ed un omaggio in ogni numero. Il numero uno della rivista Inglese ha una storia di otto gaine di L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte ed una storia di due pagine di I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante. Il numero due ha una storia di otto pagine di L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte ed una storia di due pagine di La Raccolta delle Mele. La storia principale del terzo numero è Il Grifone Sbruffone e la sua storia breve è La Minaccia del Drago. La rivista chiama erroneamente Winona come "Jackaroo". C'è una rivista Tedesca di My Little Pony pubblicata da Panini. Almeno una decina di fumetti sono stati pubblicati su questa rivista: Wundersame Apfelkekse (cinque pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è Una Decisione Importante (tre pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è La Missione Segreta (tre pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è La Grande Ricerca (cinque pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è Scivolare e Scorrere (tre pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è Non Troppo Lontano (cinque pagine), Der Stern der Winterträume (cinque pagine), Mach mal Pause! (cinque pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è La Grande Avventura di Apple Bloom (cinque pagine), e Einfach rufus (cinque pagine). Inoltre son state pubblicate almeno tre storie: Ein glänzender Auftritt für Rarity (due pagine), Ein unauflösbares Rätsel für Twilight Sparkle (quattro pagine), e Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht (basato sull'episodio I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante). Molti poster sono stati pubblicati sulla rivista, inclusa una ristampa del poster promozionale del Comic Con 2011. C'è una rivista Norvegese di My Little Pony pubblicata da Egmont. Almeno quattro storie sono state pubblicate su questa rivista: Kappløp i luften! (quattro pagine), una il cui titolo tradotto è La Torta di Compleanno (tre pagine), Karnevalet (quattro pagine, pubblicata anche sulla rivista Polacca come Bal przebieranców), ed una il cui titolo tradotto è Pinkie Pie si Ammala (quattro pagine, pubblicata anche sulla rivista Polacca come Katar Pinkie Pie). C'è una rivista Francese di My Little Pony pubblicata da Panini. Almeno tre storie sono state pubblicate su questa rivista: Les surprises de l'amitié (cinque pagine), La récolte d'Applejack (ptto pagine, basata sull'episodio La Raccolta delle Mele), ed una sul Gran Galà Galoppante. C'è una rivista Polacca di My Little Pony. Almeno due storie sono state pubblicate su questa rivista: Bal przebieranców (quattro pagine, pubblicata anche sulla rivista Norvegese come Karnevalet) e Katar Pinkie Pie (quattro pagine, stampata anche sulla rivista Norvegese. C'è una rivista Ungherese di My Little Pony. Almeno una storia è stata pubblicata su questa rivista, insieme a molti poster, inclusa una ristampa del poster promozionale del Comic Con 2011. Infine c'è anche una rivista Olandese di My Little Pony. Almeno una storia è stata pubblicata su questa rivista (quattro pagine, una versione Olandese della storia di Sparkle World Rain, Rain Go Away!). Magazine3.jpg Magazine2.jpg Magazine1.jpg MLP UK Magazine Front2.JPG|La rivista Inglese di My Little Pony My Little Pony UK Offical Magazine.JPG Dec2011_Magazine_Page32-33.jpg|Due Pagine del numero di Dicembre 2011 della rivista Inglese MLP UK Magazine Back.jpg|Retro della rivista Inglese, pubblicizzante lo show ed il prossimo numero French comic of Leon.JPG|Ultima pagina della storia sul Gran Galà Galoppante dalla rivista Francese Applejack in a German magazine.JPG|Applejack su una rivista Tedesca Quaderni Notebooks2.jpg Target notebook.jpg MLP Merchandise.jpg Poster Un set di poster in edizione limitata di 5000 stampe è stato venduto al Comic Con 2011. Un altro poster è stato anche distribuito alla convention, questo contenente soltanto il cast di protagonisti ed il logo ufficiale. Dieci poster sono stati disponibili al Comic Con 2012: * Un poster del vincitore del concorso indetto dalla Hasbro "Disegna un My Little Pony", Tinker, e nove finalisti: Super Fan, Sunny Sweet, Sugar Sprinkles, Steel Masquerade, Pineapple Splash, Neon Brights, Farafra, Clever Heart, e Cocoa Steam, con una didascalia che recita "2012 Design a MY LITTLE PONY Finalists" Finalisti del concorso "Disegna un My Little Pony" del 2012). * Un poster con ventuno personaggi dello show, molti dei quali son stati già prodotti come Giocattoli. * Un poster ispirato a Spike, con una didascalia che recita "AMBITION" (AMBIZIONE) e la frase "'Spike want!!!!' (Spike vuole!!!!) –Spike", da Un Compleanno Fuori Misura. * Un poster ispirato ad Applejack, con una didascalia che recita "INDEPENDENCE" (INDIPENDENZA) e la frase "'I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How do you like them apples?' (Ho raccolto le mele di tutta Giardino Dolci Mele senza il tuo aiuto. Come ti piacciono le mele?) –Applejack", da La Raccolta delle Mele. * Un poster ispirato a Pinkie Pie, con una didascalia che recita "SPIRIT" (SPIRITO) e la frase "'I never leave home without my party cannon.' (Non uscirei mai senza il mio cannone per le feste.) –Pinkie Pie", da Sweet and Elite. Una versione precedente di questo poster conteneva immagini dei fan, ma fu ridisegnato per la versione finale. * Un poster ispirato a Princess Celestia, con una didascalia che recita "ACHIEVEMENT" (SUCCESSO) e la frase "'We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos.' (Siamo qui riuniti oggi per onorare ancora una volta l'eroismo di queste sei amiche che hanno sconfitto il malvagio Discord e salvato Equestria dal caos eterno) –Princess Celestia", da Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2. * Un poster ispirato a Rainbow Dash, con una didascalia che recita "COURAGE" (CORAGGIO) e la frase "'I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.' (Posso ripulire il cielo in dieci secondi netti) –Rainbow Dash" da L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte. * Un poster ispirato a Twilight Sparkle, con una didascalia che recita "DETERMINATION" (Determinazione) e la frase "'If I can't find a friendship problem, I'll make a friendship problem!' (Se non riesco a trovare un problema d'amicizia, allora creerò un problema d'amicizia) –Twilight Sparkle" da Lezione Numero Zero. * Un poster ispirato a Rarity, con una didascalia che recita "CONFIDENCE" (FIDUCIA) e la frase "'Nice is an understatement, I look fabulous!' (Carina non è abbastanza, appaio meravigliosa!) –Rarity" da La Ricerca del Drago. * Un poster ispirato a Fluttershy, con una didascalia che recita "SUCCESS" (SUCCESSO) e la frase "'Yay!' –Fluttershy" da L'Arcoboom Sonico. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Comic Con 2011 poster.jpg|Poster in edizione limitata disponibile al Comic Con 2011 MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Ambition FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Spirit FMA.png MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Achievement FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Courage FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Determination FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Confidence FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg Libri di racconti Sono stati pubblicati alcuni libri di racconti. Alcuni sono allegati con i Giocattoli, mentre altri sono venduti separatamente. Molti di essi sono basati su episodi della serie come L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte; L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte; I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante; La Raccolta delle Mele; Il Grifone Sbruffone; La Minaccia del Drago; La Visita di Princess Celestia; L'Amicizia Prima di Tutto; La Storia dei Cutie Mark; Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1; e Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2. I libri Inglesi includono My Little Pony: A Wedding in Canterlot '' (in arrivo), ''My Little Pony: Applebuck Season, My Little Pony: Applebuck Season Storybook, My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Quest: A Panorama Sticker Storybook, My Little Pony: Dragonshy, My Little Pony: Fall Weather Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Griffon the Brush Off, My Little Pony: The Magic of Friendship Storybook, My Little Pony: The Magic of Frienship sic, My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Parties Storybook, My Little Pony: Swarm of the Century, My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Storybook, My Little Pony: The Ticket Master, My Little Pony: Welcome to Ponyville, e Stuck On Stories: My Little Pony. Princess Celestia with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike gift set.jpg Twilightanimated storyteller.png Pinkiepie animated storyteller.jpg MLP FiM Book.jpg Musica Gli album di audio drammi su formato CD ed MP3 sono stati rilasciati dalla Edel Germany GmbH. Il primo volume, intitolato My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, è stato rilasciato il 6 Aprile 2012, contenente Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia (Teil 1) e Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia (Teil 2). Il secondo volume, intitolato My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Apfelschüttelernte, è stato a sua volta rilasciato il 6 Aprile 2012 , contenente Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht e Apfelschüttelernte. Il terzo volume, intitolato My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Angeber-Trixie, il cui rilascio è stato programmato per il 10 Agosto 2012, contenente due episodi. Il quarto volume, intitolato My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Die Pyjama-Party, il cui rilascio è a sua volta stato programmato per il 10 Agosto 2012, anche questo contenente due episodi. Jayson Thiessen ha commentato, nella sua sessione di domande e risposte del BroNYcon nel settembre 2011, che la Hasbro ha avuto piani per una colonna sonora di My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica per un po' di tempo. Home video L'Amicizia è Magica è disponibile per il download digitale su iTunes nella definizione 480p standard o in quella a 720p e 1080p in alta definizione, con episodi singoli venduti fino a $2.99 e l'intera stagione a $49.99. Tre applicazioni video LeapFrog contenenti due episodi ciascuna sono disponibile al centro applicazioni LeapFrog per LeapPad e Leapster Explorer. Il primo volume contiene La Minaccia del Drago e La Visita di Princess Celestia; il secondo volume contiene L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte e L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte; il terzo volume contiene Applausi a Scena Aperta e L'Asso dello Sguardo. Gli episodi sono stati resi disponibili sul servizio di streaming video online Netflix a partire dal 1° aprile 2012. Shout! Factory ha rilasciato un DVD per la regione 1 Inglese intitolato My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express il 28 Febbraio 2012. Tuttavia, alcuni negozi l'hanno rilasciato prima. The Friendship Express contiene i seguenti episodi: L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte; L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte; Con le Spalle al Muro; Festa dell'Amicizia; L'Ultimo Raduno (versione originale); un episodio di ''Pound Puppies'' (2010); una sigla di My Little Pony (versione estesa) per karaoke; sei degli otto profili dei personaggi (tutti eccetto Meet Spike the Dragon e Meet Rainbow Dash); una pagina da colorare da La Visita di Princess Celestia; e tre pubblicità : una per lo show su The Hub, una per per il DVD della G3.5 My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure, ed una per Pound Puppies su The Hub. Un MiniDVD Inglese intitolato My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lezione Numero Zero, contenente l'eponimo episodio, è stato allegato con alcuni Pony da gioco come: Cherry Berry, Lyra Heartstrings, Sunny Rays, e Trixie Lulamoon. Un rilascio di DVD della prima stagione per la regione 4 è avvenuto il 20 Giugno 2012 da parte di Madman Entertainment, a partire dai volumi 1 e 2, sottotitolati Friendship Changes Everything e That's What Friends Are For rispettivamente, e una confezione da collezione contenente il volume 1 oltre ad un regalo esclusivo. Sono in vendita a 19,99 dollari Australiani, mentre l'edizione per collezionisti è in vendita a 29,99 dollari Australiani. PiletimeistriDVD.jpg|Confezione del DVD promozionale di I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante (versione Baltica) che include mini-pupazzetti di Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash toy 1.jpg|Confezione del miniDVD promozionale di I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 4 di Rainbow Dash Twinkleshine toy.jpg|Confezione del miniDVD promozionale di I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 4 di Twinkleshine The Ticket Master DVD menu.jpg|Il Menu del miniDVD promozionale per I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante con l'icona di avvio in evidenza celebration at canterlot DVD.jpg|Cover del DVD esclusivo Celebration at Canterlot Applejack DVD.jpg|DVD promozionale di La Raccolta delle Mele con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 6 di Applejack Friendship Express DVD cover 1.jpg|Cover del DVD per la regione 1 di The Friendship Express CherryBerryFIM M.jpg|DVD promozionale di Lezione Numero Zero con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 8 di Cherry Berry Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|DVD promozionale di Lezione Numero Zero con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 8 di Lyra Heartstrings Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|DVD promozionale di Lezione Numero Zero con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 8 di Trixie Lulamoon SunnyraysFIM M.jpg|DVD promozionale di Lezione Numero Zero con il pupazzetto dell'ondata 8 di Sunny Rays Friendship is Magic Region 4 box set.png|''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' edizione da collezione della regione 4 (versione precedente) Friendship is Magic Region 4 Volume 1.png|''Friendship Changes Everything'' Cover DVD della regione 4 Friendship is Magic Region 4 Volume 2.png|''That's What Friends Are For'' Cover DVD della regione 4 Friendship is Magic Region 4 Volume 3.png|''Four Seasons of Friendship'' Cover DVD della regione 4 Software Una applicazione con un libro interattivo, My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day, è disponibile su iTunes per iPhone e iPad. L'applicazione è stata rilasciata da Ruckus Media Group il 23 settembre 2011. L'applicazione usa video clip editati/alternati da I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante, usati in un contesto differente per ampliare la storia. Una versione per Android dell'applicazione è stata annunciata, ma lo sviluppatore, Ruckus Media, non ha ancora dichiarato una data di rilascio. Le applicazioni video LeapFrog contenenti due episodi ciascuna sono disponibili nel centro applicazioni LeapFrog per LeapPad e Leapster Explorer. Tre libri interattivi sono disponibili nell'applicazione Ruckus Reader My Little Pony: Ruckus Reader: My Little Pony: Rarity Loves Fashion, My Little Pony: Things That Go Bump in the Night, e My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson è una versione alternativa di Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day. Il 6 Luglio 2012, sulla pagina Facebook dell'applicazione Hasbro iOS di Electronic Arts, Monopoly Hotels è stata postata un'immagine ravvicinata di Fluttershy. Il 9 Luglio 2012, l'immagine è stata postata nuovamente, stavolta insieme al messaggio "We have some really exiting content coming out next week! Based on this picture, what do you think it is?" (Abbiamo dei contenuti davvero interessanti in uscita la settimana prossima! A giudicare da questa immagine, di cosa pensate si tratti?). L'11 Luglio 2012, sulla pagine è stata postata un'immagine ravvicinata di Pinkie Pie insieme al messaggio "Knock. Knock. Who is it? It’s a magical new guest! Can you guess who?" (Knock. Knock. Chi è? Un nuovo ospite magico! Potete indovinare chi?) Un altro titolo su My Little Pony title will be released by Gameloft. IOS_App_on_iPad.png|L'applicazione iOS visualizzata su un iPad di prima generazione. Teacher for a Day - Profilo di Princess Celestia.png|La biografia di Princess Celestia come mostrata sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|La biografia di Spike come mostrata sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - Profilo di Twilight Sparkle.png|La biografia di Twilight Sparkle come mostrata sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - story page.png|Una pagina della storia sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - Profilo di Rainbow Dash.png|La biografia di Rainbow Dash come mostrata sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png|La biografia di Rarity come mostrata sull'applicazione Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|La biografia di Applejack come mostrata sull'applicazione IOS App su IPad.png|Un gioco del tipo "trova le differenze" sull'applicazione The Ticket Master immagine alternativa di Teacher For a Day.jpg|Un esempio di video alternato mostrato fuori dal contesto: Versione modificata della scena immaginata da Rainbow Dash in I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante in cui lei è stata cancellata. Varie Altri prodotti brandizzati sono: libri da colorare, astucci, zaini, borse per la spesa riutilizzabili, adesivi, calamite, biancheria da letto e palloncini in Mylar. Una decorazione natalizia di Pinkie Pie è stata venduta in vari negozi per Natale 2011. Pinkie Pie Christmas decoration.jpg|Decorazione natalizia Mlppinkiepiedashbackpack.jpg|Zaino Princess Celestia bedsheets.jpg|Lenzuola raffiguranti Princess Celestia Rainbow Dash colouring book.jpg|Libro da colorare con evidenziatore Princess Celestia and Twilight bed cover.jpg|Coperta per letto Twilight bed set.jpg|Coperta con cuscino Pinkie Pie and Twilight bed set.jpg|Un altro set per letto Pinkie Pie pillow.jpg|Cuscino di Pinkie Pie Twilight purse set.jpg|Borsa con accessori MLPSchoolSupplies.jpg|Articoli scolastici MLPG4Balloon.jpg|Palloncino da 32" di FiM PinkiePieToothPaste.JPG|Pinkie Pie su una confezione di dentifricio per bambini della Orajel. Pinkie Pie toothpaste.png ponyrings.jpg|Anelli ponosi Ponyfruitsnacks.jpg|Snack alla frutta (Se guardate attentamente tuttavia, potete vedere che le caramelle gommose hanno forme ispirate alla G3. Questo è anche evidente su alcune confezioni.) PonyPasta.jpg|Pasta ponosa wrappingpaper.jpg|Carta da pacchi (vista su Equestria Daily) twilight pillow.jpg|Cuscino di Twilight Sparkle pony backpack.jpg|Un altro zaino ponoso Pencil Case.jpeg|Un astuccio cake applebarnkit.png